


It takes two to

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Barely Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Love Me Do, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While practicing, Hakyeon and Jaehwan delve deeper into the new heights of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two to

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not what i wanted to write while being inspired by their extremely hot part in love me do. that part is too good. someone pls write it for me.

They choked on the stifling heat and the smell of sweat that not even the air conditioner could help with. It was the type of heat that stuck to their skin and their lungs, and their memories. It was like a trigger for déjà vu, of long lost memories they wouldn’t have been able to recall otherwise— the hundreds of hours and the hard times they spent in the room, faded away long ago but returning to poke at them and remind them.

This time, however, was different— the sweat still stung their nostrils, and their muscles still objected to going any longer, begging them to stop, but there was more lingering in the air than just physical extortion now.

Hakyeon’s hand was unbearably hot against Jaehwan wherever it touched him— first the curve of his shoulders, and then on his stomach and back, even through the shirt he had on for the practice, drenched, and glued to him like a second skin.

“Lean down a bit more— yeah, just like that,” Hakyeon instructed, his palms still resting on Jaehwan’s torso. Jaehwan lifted his head and looked into the mirror as Hakyeon patted his stomach and pulled him up.

“Let’s do it again,” Jaehwan said, stepping around Hakyeon.

“From the beginning, or this part?” Hakyeon asked.

By now, it was natural to them— it felt like instinct. All six of them tuning in onto the same wavelength of the team, leaving just enough of their individualities so the group wouldn’t fall flat. It was easy to sync with the others— they had sweated blood and frustration and rage to get where they were, but it was worth every drop of sweat, blood and tear, every insult and punch, every apology and hug.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan too— their exhaustion was not enough to kick them out of balance. They fit against each other in the practice room just enough regardless of their differences. It felt like when they would match the rhythm of the choreography and the song both, perfectly— everything felt so right those moments.

They were Jaehwan’s favorite moments, when they didn’t have to use too many words to communicate. They all could just say a single word, and the others would finish the sentence in their heads.

“Just this part. Slower— I need to work on my expression,” Jaehwan said, out of breath. Hakyeon bobbed his head slightly.

“Then let’s do it like this,” he suggested, turning so that his right side faced the mirrors. He held out his hand for Jaehwan.

They took their positions silently, and Hakyeon began to count to the beat of the song, slower. Jaehwan felt his presence from behind even though he faced the wall— they practiced the choreography so many times already that it would have felt unnatural to him not to feel Hakyeon there. With the music gone, it was easier to hear every other noise: the rustling of Hakyeon’s practice clothes, the barely audible squeak of his soles as he stepped closer to Jaehwan, and his labored breathing almost, almost fanning over the back of Jaehwan’s neck.

Hakyeon placed both his palms on Jaehwan’s shoulders, slightly, barely touching, and it burned through Jaehwan’s shirt, burned into his skin and muscles.

Jaehwan tried to focus on his own expression as Hakyeon turned his torso towards the mirrors, his movements snapping even though they were going slower, and Jaehwan stared at Hakyeon’s arm snaking around his neck, until he cupped Jaehwan’s shoulder on the other side.

He saw the expression on Hakyeon’s face as the older man looked at him, through half lidded eyes, his acting superb— something hot coiled in Jaehwan’s stomach, not for the first time upon this look.

Half his mind was on stopping right there so he could ask Hakyeon— something, something to do with the look on his face, the look that would sit out onto his features when he thought nobody was paying attention, but then the moment passed, and as Jaehwan felt the first push on his back, the friction as Hakyeon’s other hand sliding down to his stomach, Jaehwan bended his torso, and allowed Hakyeon to fold him.

A second passed, and then two, three, and Hakyeon’s hands were still resting on Jaehwan. Jaehwan jerked his head up, and stared at Hakyeon through the mirror, only to see that the other was looking at him— his eyes jumped across Jaehwan’s back as if searching for something, and had Jaehwan not been attention to all of Hakyeon, he would have missed the twitch of Hakyeon’s fingers on his lower stomach, fingertips hesitantly wriggling into his pants before coming to a sudden halt just barely inside.

Hakyeon lifted his gaze.

“Just like that.”

With that, Hakyeon’s hand was gone, and he was heading for the bench to gather his bag as Jaehwan diverted his eyes and looked at his own face— expression just like Hakyeon’s.

Jaehwan could barely recognize himself in the mirror.

 

He stopped Hakyeon just outside the studio. It was almost three in the morning, no managers available, but Hakyeon’s car was parked just around the corner in a small lot in the yard behind a nearby building, waiting to be finally used after a whole week.

“What was that inside?” Jaehwan asked firmly, but Hakyeon shrugged him off, and turned around with his hands in his pockets. Jaehwan started walking after Hakyeon, in his heels though he knew his looming presence wouldn’t be enough to get Hakyeon to talking.

“Would you drive?” Hakyeon avoided, tossing Jaehwan a set of keys once they were just a few steps from the car. It wasn’t a request but a command, so Jaehwan opened the vehicle and got into the driver’s seat without a word, the smell of stale air rushing up to him. Hakyeon took a moment to open his door and get in, but when he did and settled down, he didn’t look at Jaehwan.

They sat in the silence and darkness— Jaehwan rested his hands on the steering wheel, staring ahead. He knew he should say something, but he wasn’t sure if Hakyeon wanted that right now. Or what Hakyeon wanted at all. As much as they knew each other so well, they all had moments when they closed themselves off from the others, wishing for a secret that they didn’t have to share among everything else.

Jaehwan took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “You’re going to have to tell me anyway,” he noted, as nonchalantly as he could, and started the car.

The roads were empty, and Jaehwan drove less carefully, but even though the ride took them barely twenty minutes due to the lack of traffic and red lamps, it still felt like a small eternity— Jaehwan registered very few songs in the radio after Hakyeon had turned it on— it felt like as if he was in a bubble where time went slower, and Hakyeon was outside of it, sitting next to him wordlessly staring out the window.

The fire that Hakyeon’s touches ignited in Jaehwan had died down to a weak ember, and Jaehwan wasn’t so sure if he was willing to burn himself with it— with Hakyeon, right now.

If Hakyeon wanted him to.

There was a busy intersection close to the dormitory where the traffic lamps worked all the time, and Jaehwan didn’t feel like running it, so he slowed down as soon as it changed to yellow then to red no matter how close they were.

“Was it me?” Jaehwan mumbled as he stared up at the red lights. He diverted his gaze to the side to take a look at Hakyeon— his face, surprised, was painted in vibrant red and then yellow. Green.

They stared at each other.

Jaehwan looked back to the road, and didn’t take his eyes off until they were inside the parking garage underground.

 

“No.”

They were on the tenth floor, when Hakyeon spoke up. There were still twenty one floors left. Jaehwan shifted— it wasn’t awkward. They passed that stage a very long time ago, now he was just curious.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you— I’m sorry,” Hakyeon sighed, and before Jaehwan could open his mouth to say something, anything that came to his blank mind, Hakyeon pressed the stop button— the elevator came to a halt on the next floor, doors opening, an unknown hallway lighting up.

Hakyeon stepped out without a word, and Jaehwan didn’t ask a question— the statement was clear, Hakyeon needed some time, and Jaehwan knew better than to make it worse. He closed his eyes, and pressed the button to close the doors without looking at the other.

Jaehwan tossed his bag onto his own bed once he was inside the dorm, and migrated to Hakyeon’s room, flipping the lights on— the sweet scent of candles was a bit too much for Jaehwan, but he flopped onto Hakyeon’s bed, and tried not to fall asleep while he waited for the other, thinking hard what he should say.

 

He did fall asleep, for five ten minutes, because when Hakyeon shook him awake, Jaehwan felt like dying.

Turning around with a grunt, his head rolled to the side— the lights were dimmed, and Jaehwan peeked up at Hakyeon who was watching him curiously. His fingers played in Jaehwan’s hair, softly, and Jaehwan almost purred at the pleasure that spread in his body, coating the exhaustion that wrapped around his muscles.

“Are you planning on touching me like that for every performance?” Jaehwan mumbled.

After a short moment, Hakyeon let out an amused snort. “No,” he shook his head. “No— we’ll practice more, but— those touches are for our rooms exclusively.”

Jaehwan lifted his head a bit, and Hakyeon reached under his neck, pulling Jaehwan into his lap. He leaned down, eyes closing already, but he stopped before his nose could even come close to Jaehwan’s.

Jaehwan cracked an eye open, and upon seeing Hakyeon’s scrunched face, chuckled. “What is it, old man?”

Hakyeon swatted at Jaehwan’s nose with a grin, and shifted around until he could lean down all the way— Jaehwan craned his neck, an arm hooking around Hakyeon’s shoulder to keep himself from falling back to the bed, and they both sighed into the kiss that had been brewing between them for seemingly endless days.

“I want you to finish what you started in the practice room,” Jaehwan whispered, gazing into Hakyeon’s eyes when they parted.

“You want to dance some more?” Hakyeon asked quietly, with a smirk on his lips, “are you not tired enough?”

 

 

 


End file.
